300 Calories
by Cindy-the-Conqueror
Summary: Scout buys something that is more than what his stomach and blood sugar can handle! Based on a real life experience that my friend had.


**This story is slightly based from something that occurred with one of my friends and I re-created the scenario with none other than the Scout from Team Fortress 2. This is my first public story, enjoy! **

**Cindy: INSANE DOES NOT OWN SCOUT OR TF2! **

_** 300 Calories**_

** Inside one of the meeting rooms of the RED base, the RED team members were sitting on ****long couches relaxing and enjoying their one day break from fighting off the forces of the BLU team. Engineer and Sniper were in a corner of the room playing on a ping-pong table. Engineer accidentally hits the small white ball too hard with the paddle, sending the little white ball flying into the air and hitting Spy on the shoulder.**

"**Did you have to hit the ball so hard?! I am trying to read my afternoon paper!," shouted Spy in an annoyed tone.**

** "Sorry about that Spy," Engineer said as he walked over to the small glass coffee table that was in front of Spy. He picked up the little white ball and walked back over to the ping-pong table where Sniper was waiting. Sniper scrunched up his face. "What's his problem?" Engineer just shrugged and began tossing the ball back and forth.**

** A little while later, Medic and Heavy walk in holding two small, black plastic bags. They sit at a table that is next to where Engineer and Sniper are playing ping-pong. Medic opened his bag and pulled out a canned orange soda and a small bag of cheese twists. Heavy had pulled out a turkey and cheese sandwich with a can of Coca-Cola. The smell of Heavy's sandwich filled the room causing Spy to grow even more annoyed and plug his nose with a clothespin. Soldier, who was playing cards with Demoman, strolled over to where Heavy and Medic were eating and began chiding them about the smell. "That sandwich smells terrible! I mean it smells like a skunk sprayed in it and then dipped it in rotten lobster lo mein!" Heavy's smile soon wilted into confusion. "Only big men eat the best!," Heavy shouted with pride. Soldier just shook his head and walked back over to table by the window where he and Demoman were playing cards.**

** Suddenly, Scout had walked in carrying a large object within a white plastic bag. He plopped down next to Spy on the leather couch and pulled out the object which was a liter bottle of peach flavored Snapple. When Scout set it on the table, Spy couldn't help but be distracted by the size of the bottle. "What the hell is that?!," Spy asked in a tone of horror and astonishment. "That my friend, is a Snapple...", Scout answered. Spy just rolled his eyes in amazement and buried himself once more in his newspaper.**

** Engineer and Sniper had finished their ping-pong game and decided to join Spy and Scout on the large leather couch. They both sat across from Spy and Scout and instantly took notice of the large Snapple that Scout was now pulling the top off of. "You guys want some?," Scout asked in a slightly annoyed tone knowing that Engineer and Sniper were eying him. "No thanks," they both said in unison. When Scout got the lid off, he put the bottle to his lips and began drinking in large gulps. He swallowed and set the bottle down on the coffee table. "Tastes good when it's cold," Scout said in satisfaction. "Looks like a lot of sugar intake...," Sniper said in his somewhat hushed voice.**

** Scout began to look startled and picked up the bottle to look at the Nutrition Facts, but instead, he quickly got up and walked over to where Medic and Heavy were still eating. "Hey doc! Can you see how many calories are in this?," Scout shouted as he put the bottle up to Medic's eye line. Medic took the bottle and scanned the Nutrition Facts chart. "Zis ees not good...it haz 300 calories in it." Scout snatched up the bottle and shouted," 300 calories! Their tryin' to make me fat!"**

** Spy finished reading his paper and tossed it onto the coffee table, he then decided to add his own 2 cents into the calamity. "Not only will you get fat, you will also get diabetes!" -Cue dramatic music- Scout felt that he had died a little inside, but the feeling subsided. "Ugh, it tastes like water anyways," Scout moaned when he sat back down on the couch. "Then why did you buy it?," Soldier wanted to know. "I thought the calories were low!," Scout yelled in a slightly angry voice. Spy put a Grinch-like smile on his face and began to tease Scout like he was his younger sibling. "You sure you still want to keep drinking that 300 calorie juice?" Scout put the bottle to Spy's face and asked," Do you?" "No" "I didn't think so, so shut up...," Scout slammed the bottle back on the table. **

**Cindy: Wow, hope Scout drinks that with a cup next time!**

**Insane: Me too! Hope you liked the story! Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
